


Let's Make a Deal

by Maverick



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“McKay. Not to state the obvious, but I think here is where you’re supposed to choose.”</p><p>“Yes,  yes Colonel. Give me a minute. Contrary to what you might think, it’s  not always been my greatest hope to play 'Let’s Make a Deal' with the  Pegasus version of Monty Hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **Pollitt** for beta

As much as Rodney liked going on missions alone with Sheppard, he was beginning to believe that maybe they were cursed. Which was how he found himself standing in front of an old dilapidated building being made to choose between one of three doors by the local Shaman who looked a lot like Bob Barker in a monk’s robe. If he pulled out a microphone and started talking about neutering one's pets, Rodney was making a break for it.  
  
“McKay. Not to state the obvious, but I think here is where you’re supposed to choose.”  
  
“Yes, yes Colonel. Give me a minute. Contrary to what you might think, it’s not always been my greatest hope to play 'Let’s Make a Deal' with the Pegasus version of Monty Hall.”  
  
“At least you’re not dressed as a mouse or a flower.”  
  
Rodney just gaped at John. “Yes, because in what universe would that happen?” Rodney sighed. “Then again, maybe if I was dressed that way, you’d be the lucky one who gets to pick the door of doom.”  
  
John tried for what Rodney recognized as his best “go get 'em” grin. “No talk like that. You’ll make the right choice. You’re a genius, remember.”  
  
They were so screwed. Or at least he was. The Shaman said it didn’t matter if he made the wrong choice, they would still sign the trade agreement. It was just that Rodney had to show good faith by making a choice. “Yes, and what part of my vast intellect is going to help me decide which door to choose? There’s no skill involved. Just luck. And we both know I never ever get lucky.”  
  
John raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
“Less sarcasm, more help.”  
  
John put his arm on Rodney’s elbow. “Okay, you’re right. Close your eyes.”  
  
Rodney gaped at him again. “You can’t be serious?”  
  
John took Rodney by the shoulders and turned him around so he was facing the doors in question. “Close. Your. Eyes.”  
  
“Fine Colonel, but I don’t see how that’s going to help.”  
  
John put his hand over Rodney’s mouth. “Now be quiet, I’m going to walk you over to the doors, you touch each one and then decide which one feels the most right.”  
  
“Feels? They’re doors Colonel. They’re all going to feel the same.”  
  
“I’m not talking about the actual door itself, Rodney. I’m talking about trusting your gut.”  
  
“Yes, because that’s so me.”  
  
John squeezed Rodney’s shoulders. “Actually, McKay it is. You go on your gut all the time. You might not think of it like that, but every time you make the decision to save our asses, you’re going on your gut.”  
  
Hmm. Maybe John was right. “Strangely that makes a lot of sense. Lead on Colonel.”  
  
Rodney touched each door. The texture of each felt exactly the same, but the middle one felt cold to him. So much in fact that it literally gave him chills. He mentally crossed that one off the list. He got no feeling at all from the first door, just worn wood which would probably leave splinters. He felt a slight electricity when he touched door number three, almost like a static charge or like the feeling he sometimes got when John touched him. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not -- from the door that is -- he was pretty sure he liked that feeling from John a whole lot. “This one, I think.”  
  
“You sure?” John asked.  
  
“No, but to quote your new age zen, it feels right. If I end up deformed, I’m blaming you.”  
  
John frowned. “They said you wouldn’t be physically harmed.”  
  
“True, just emotionally scarred for life.”  
  
John rolled his eyes. “They didn’t say that either.”  
  
“Three doors. One choice. A fool’s reward, a nightmare revisited or true enlightenment.”  
  
“You like enlightenment.”  
  
“Yes, but I’m not overly fond of being made a fool or nightmares.”  
  
“And you think some people are?”  
  
“Again, not helping.”  
  
John clasped Rodney’s shoulder. “I’d take your place if I could, buddy.”  
  
Of course Sheppard’s earnestness would be what tipped the scales. Rodney was ready to complete the challenge. He smiled at John. “You can pay for my therapy bills if this door leads to option number one or number two.”  
  
John smiled, a real one. “It’s a deal.”  
  
“Ha ha, Colonel.”  
  
“You ready?”  
  
Rodney nodded. “As I’ll ever be.” He looked back and gave John a thumbs up before walking through the door.  


~*~*~*~*~

Overall, it was a giant letdown. Once inside, there were no whoopee cushions, there were no embarrassing incidents from his childhood come to life. And there was nothing close to enlightenment to be found. It was an entirely empty room. He walked back to the door he had entered through and saw a quote, “Sometimes it takes a leap of faith to find true happiness.”  
  
Great. Fortune cookie platitudes, Pegasus style. He exited the building to find Sheppard arguing with Bob Barker.  
  
“I don’t care if time happens differently in there. It’s been three hours. You said he wouldn’t be harmed. If so much as a hair on him is out of place. I’m coming back here with my jumper and blowing your little house of horrors to kingdom come.”  
  
“Sheppard. Not that I don’t appreciate the sentiment, but I’m fine.”  
  
“Rodney.” John said walking over to him, looking him up and down as to try to assess any damage. “What the hell took so long?”  
  
Rodney met John’s eyes. “I’m fine. And it’s only been five minutes.”  
  
“Five minutes? It’s been hours. Don’t scare me like that again, McKay.”  
  
Hours? Time Dilation Field. That explained the slight electric charge. But the sparks coming from John now were unmistakable. He was truly worried about Rodney. And not as a commander or a friend, but as something more. Something precious.  
  
Leap of faith, huh? Who knew. Seeing John like this, Rodney was pretty sure he was ready to jump. 

  



End file.
